


floating in the dark

by orphan_account



Series: bucky barnes' walk through hell [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Artist Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow is a dick, Caretaking, Crime Boss Bucky Barnes, Hand Feeding, M/M, Mafia AU, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Threats of Violence, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky stands from his spot behind his desk, throwing back what's left of his scotch before he walks toward the man in the floor. His knees aren't broken, yet, but he can see that anytime he tries to straighten his legs and stand a look of pain flashes across his face."You're a disappointment, Rumlow. All you had to do was fucking show up."It had been a month since his first date with Steve, and a month since Rumlow had missed his court date.+or, Bucky comforts Steve, until he can't.(title from Say Anything)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: bucky barnes' walk through hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	floating in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> we're back and we're better

Sam kicks open the door to Bucky's office and throws a blindfolded Rumlow to the ground, only removing the blindfold after he and M'Baku take their places by the door. 

Bucky stands from his spot behind his desk, throwing back what's left of his scotch before he walks toward the man in the floor. His knees aren't broken, yet, but he can see that anytime he tries to straighten his legs and stand a look of pain flashes across his face.

"You're a disappointment, Rumlow. All you had to do was fucking show up."

It had been a month since his first date with Steve, and a month since Rumlow had missed his court date.

He crossed his arms over his chest, and felt a vibration on his wrist.

"Call me when you can?" A text from Steve appeared on his watch. 

Bucky cleared his throat and turned back to Rumlow, who promptly spit a mouthful of spit and blood unto the carpet, whispering a "fuck you" through clenched teeth.

"Look, I've got much more important things to deal with. You're gonna turn yourself in, you're gonna show up to your next court date, and you're gonna stay away from the Barton's. You got that?"

"And what if I don't?" Rumlow was nothing if not headstrong, Bucky decided.

Bucky closed the space between them, crushing Rumlow's fingers beneath his boots in the process. Rumlow let out an ear-splitting screech in response. Bucky pulled his Ruger from his holster, placing the barrell against Rumlow's forehead.

"Do you want to do this with me? I think you know I've put guys in the morgue for less that I liked a hell of a lot better than you."

"You sure do kiss Barton's ass for someone who is also on the wrong side of the law."

Bucky stooped to Rumlow's level, moving the gun under his chin to hold his head up.

"You listen, and you listen good. I am nothing like you, you understand?" Bucky growled.

"Oh, cut the Robin Hood bullshit. You get that from your daddy too?" Rumlow spit another mouthful of blood on the carpet, and Bucky pulled the trigger, firing into Rumlow's leg. Far enough that it wouldn't hit his femoral artery, but would still impede his ability to move. If the bailiff had to wheel Brock into the court room, he was gonna be there.

Rumlow cried out, clutching his leg. Bucky went behind his desk, grabbing a cigarette from the carton in his jacket.

He looked at Sam and M'Baku before nodding in Rumlow's direction.

"Keep him quiet, will you?" He lit the cigarette between his lips and pulled out his phone.

Sam nodded, grabbing Rumlow by the collar of his shirt and shoving the bandana into his mouth, locking his hand over it whenever Rumlow still moaned behind it.

Steve answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hi, kitten. How ya doin'?" Bucky smiled hearing Steve's voice, his own taking on a deep, softer tone that he reserved only for Steve. They had spent almost every day together since their first date, and Bucky was on cloud nine through the whole thing.

"Buck..." Steve's voice cracked and Bucky could hear that his boy had been crying.

"Oh, no... What's the matter?" Bucky briefly forgot about the writhing Rumlow in his floor.

"Are you busy?"

"Not if you need me. Talk to me." He walked back around his desk, flicking the ash of his cigarette in Rumlow's direction. The carpet would have to be cleaned anyway.

Rumlow let out a muffled screamed behind his gag and Bucky put a foot against his chest, threatening to shove him into the floor. He raised an eyebrow when Brock looked up at him and gestured to the phone pressed against his ear.

"It's stupid, it's so stupid. God- I shouldn't have c-called you."

"Sweetheart, you aren't stupid. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

"It was the stupid fucking artist talk!" Steve's words ran together, but he got through them without stuttering. The talk in question was a presentation he was given to the incoming freshman class at Pratt, and it was one that had been keeping him up on the phone with Bucky for the last few nights.

"I'm sure that you did wonderfully, I don't have a doubt in my mind." Bucky didn't. He knew how incredibly talented Steve was, whether he was his boyfriend or not. And he wasn't, technically. Right? They hadn't really said the "b" word.

"I didn't, I ruined it. They practically laughed  
me off the stage." Steve sniffled before breaking out into another sob.

"Where are you?"

"Hiding outside the library."

"Hang tight, I'll send Hank in the car to get you. He'll take you back to mine, and I'll be home as quick as I can, okay?" Bucky went behind his desk, putting his handgun back into it's holster underneath his jacket. Sam raised an eyebrow at him and Bucky held up a hand to him.

"Bucky, you don't need to leave work. You can't come rushing to my side anytime my stupid anxiety gets in the way." Steve sighed.

"I can, and I will." Bucky said as calmly and matter-of-factly as he could. "I'm gonna get dinner on the way home, have you eaten today?"

"Not hungry." Steve mumbled.

"I didn't think so." Bucky sighed. In the time he had known him, Bucky had quickly learned that Steve's ability to take care of himself faltered when he had deadlines to meet. "I'll see you soon sweetheart, okay?"

Bucky hung up with Steve, already dialing Hank. He nodded to the now-unconcious Rumlow in the floor, "Take out the trash, will you? Get someone in here to clean this up."

Sam and M'Baku nodded to their boss, a smirk on both of their faces.

***

Bucky picked up Vietnamese food on his way home. He figured the pho place Steve loved would be something to make him feel the warmth and comfort he needed.

He had just finished spooning the soup into a bowl when he heard a key in the door. Hank stepped aside, leading Steve in front of him.

Bucky walked out of the kitchen, sliding an arm around Steve's waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Thank you, Mr. Pym." Steve turned to the older man and thanked him softly.

"A pleasure as always, Mr. Rogers." Hank turned, shutting the door behind him. When he left, Bucky moved away from Steve just long enough to lock the door and turn on the alarm.

He turned back to Steve, smiling fondly at him, before the tiny blonde closed the space in between them and wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled against the skin of Bucky's neck. 

"No reason to be." Bucky ran a hand up and down Steve's spine. He was pretty convinced there was no place he'd rather be than holding Steve in his arms. He pressed another kiss to Steve's forehead before he pulled away from him, "Go have a seat. I brought you dinner."

Steve pulled off his oxfords and jacket, throwing them next to the door. Wrinkles were a problem for a different day. 

He sat down on Bucky's couch, looking around the penthouse. It wasn't the first time he had been over, but he was always impressed. When Steve had asked him what he did, Bucky had  
told him that he worked in security. Bucky didn't think it was technically a lie.

Bucky walked out of the kitchen carrying one bowl and two bottles of fancy water that Steve couldn't pronounce. He placed them on the coffee table before sitting next to Steve, pulling his legs over his lap before reaching for the bowl again.

"Let me know if you don't like anything, but I would really like to take care of you tonight, okay?" Bucky ran a hand along Steve's thigh, and he nodded hesitantly.

"Eat, baby." Bucky lifted a spoonful of the soup to Steve's lips and hummed in content while he swallowed.

"You have to take care of yourself, sweetheart." Bucky swallowed some of the soup himself. His tone was the same softness that he always kept with Steve, but had a firmness to it. "I hate that you let yourself get so worked up."

Steve sighed sadly but let Bucky continue feeding him.

"I'm not upset with you, Stevie. Please, don't think that I am. I think you're incredible, and I want you to see it too."

They sipped in silence, until a sob broke through Steve's chest, his voice cracking on the way up. Bucky had knew it was coming since Steve had gotten here. He placed the bowl back on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist.

"Take some deep breaths for me, kitten." Bucky didn't want to shush Steve, because he knew this was something that he needed to get off his chest.

Steve tried, but could only muster a shaky wheeze from deep in his lungs.

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's jaw, gently turning his face to him, "Do you need your inhaler?" Bucky had insisted on keeping one at his home whenever it became obvious that Steve would be a frequent visitor.

Steve shook his head.

"Okay... are we sure?" Bucky knew that Steve's asthma wasn't as bad as it had been when he was younger, but that it had been known to flare up when Steve got upset.

Steve nodded, inhaling deeply to prove it. Bucky's thumb rubbed along the ship's helm that was tattooed on the inside of Steve's elbow, the words "hold fast" written in a banner surrounding the wheel.

"Do you want to talk about Pratt?" Bucky asked.

Steve nuzzled his head into Bucky's neck in answer, "Can I stay here tonight?"

How precious Steve had become to him in such a short amount of time was almost frightening, but he hadn't been happier.

"You never have to ask."

***

A week later, to no suprise, Brock had skipped court again.

"Who the fuck keeps paying the bastard's bail?!" Bucky slammed his hands against his desk. Clint was seated across from him, knee bouncing furiously.

His phone vibrated on his desk. He checked it to see if it was Steve, heart sinking when he saw Sam's contact flash across the screen instead.

"Make it fast, Sam." He answered in a huff.

"We have a problem. Get downstairs." Sam hung up before Bucky could say anything.

Bucky locked eyes with Clint from across the desk and the both jumped up, running out of the office.

When Bucky got outside, a black Escalade had been parked in the warehouse of the building. The Commando's were gathered around where the back door was opened. Sam turned to Bucky first.

"What the hell is going on?"

A groan echoed from the back of the SUV and the men moved out of Bucky's way.

Steve was laid out across the back seat, clothes torn and looking worse for wear. Bucky closed the space between him and Steve instantly.

"I need answers, now!" He screamed without turning away from Steve.

"Buck..." Steve's lip was bleeding from where it was busted open.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, kitten." He stroked a gentle hand over Steve's hair, trying to avoid the split in his head.

"I found him on my way back from Long Island," M'Baku spoke up, "Someone left him in an alley four blocks away." 

"Rumlow..." Clint began, not able to tear his eyes away from Steve's ragged form.

"Someone get Doc on the phone. Get him here, ASAP. Sam, help me get him upstairs." Sam helped Bucky pull Steve from the car as easily as they could without jostling him, Bucky taking him in his arms.

When they got upstairs, Bucky laid Steve across the couch.

"Bucky.." Steve's voice came out broken and softer than usual.

"I'm here, kitten. Right here. Whatever you need." Bucky was too afraid he'd hurt Steve if he touched him, so he just laid the extra blanket he kept in his office over Steve.

"You don't work in security, do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is @acheyb0nes if you're into that


End file.
